Talk:Town
Availability of weapons in the shop I'd like to state, that the availability of the weapons in the shop seem directly to correspond with the number of finished stages. When you start you can only buy the level 1 weapons. When you've finished Opening Street there are two weapons of any class. And now I finished Grassland 1 (and I did not even enter Grassland 2) and the shop has now three weapons of every type. This includes the Long Staff which can only be found in Grassland 3 and I can't even go there yet. --Justme2 01:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : It's the same with finishing Grassland 2. Now 4 weapons are available for each class. --Justme2 02:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :: Bewnt, why did you enter GL5 into the requirement for the 5th weapon? I just conquered GL3 and now the 5th weapons are available at the shop. But I have to check (on another game) whether it matters if you finish GL4 instead of GL3. --Justme2 19:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I definitly now know for sure, that all 6th weapons (except for the not existing staff) become available after finishing Grassland 5. --Justme2 00:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Shop and Shopping Business I think we can also create a seperate page for the Shop and the shopping stuff. We can include the pricing scheme. And I think we can link the word "cost" from the weapons and items template to the shop. I have seen Bewnt has only included the buying costs, and not the amount you'll get for selling. I think we should include both, because it might confuse beginners if they go to the shop and get only 1/4 of the expected mony for the weapons, they have found. For example write: Cost: Buy: 100$, Sell: 25$. * I feel that there is no need to create a separate page as of now. We can write on this page, under Shop, that the selling price is 25% that of the buying price, and then linking the word "cost" to the Shop section, to make it clear to newbies that the sell price is less than the buy price. As for a list of prices, I strongly discourage doing that. It is going to be a LOT of work, and it will be useless, because if I want to buy a staff (but am somehow too lazy to go to the Shop on my own), I'll just check the Staff page - I've written the buying costs there, no need to duplicate it on the Shop section. The most we should do is to list the stuff that are on sale, and it's already on the article - only weapons are sold. --bewnt 13:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ** Ok, let's keep the shop here. Regarding the list: I meant only the kind of list you did in the forum for the 1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th weapon of each weapon class, and not listing every single weapon. It would be a 6-rows-table. It would give you the idea, that the 1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th weapons cost the same, no matter for which character you buy it. So if you already know that the latest sword costs 1000$ you will instantly know the latest orb/bow/staff/glove will cost the same. I think this is helpfull to know. I expect it to be the same or similar with the compo items. --Justme2 15:10, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *** Sounds good. Table it is. --bewnt 15:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) 42$ or $42 ? Another topic: currency symbol in front or after the number? Brent has written $42, but the (danball-)official way is: 42$. I also like the 42$ more. But now matter how we do it, at least we should do it consistent. That's why I'm asking. --Justme2 15:11, 21 November 2008 (UTC) * Who's Brent? :P The thing is, the game itself isn't consistent with the money format. Total gold you have is written as "$$$100". The revival cost is written as "$100". The cost of items in the shop is written as "100$". The Inn writes it as "Charge of 100". Next thing we know, there'll probably be something that costs 100 yen. There is no single standard. But you're right, we have to keep it consistent. I'm fine with 100$, just need to tweak the template a bit should we settle on this format. --bewnt 15:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ** Oh, sorry, bewnt! And I didn't realize that it was so inconsistent in the game. I don't really care which we use, as long as we make it consistent, and I'm just influenced by the 42€. ;-) --Justme2 16:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :*I didn't even notice that the game itself is inconsistent... I think that it should be $42, because that's what people use more. The revival. People tend to use that more than buying items in the shop. --Buggy793 15:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Interestingly enough, I rarely never use the revival anymore. In the most recent update, the books were priced with the $ sign at the back. I'm fine with both conventions, though settling with one is hard. --bewnt 16:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Book addition Kind of expensive, isn't it?--(SANDMASTER)) 14:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Not if you bypass it by refreshing the screen after buying, getting all your gold back plus new knowledge. Essentially, all you need to do is to cross the 4 or 5 digit barrier to have access to all books, which is not difficult at all. --bewnt 14:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'm that kind of guy that wants everything completed. That's why I kill all the enemies before flinging them to the 'next' sign, and that's why I search of items that I could just buy so I could have 2 compos even though I don't use my slots so that I may save them for later, etc. I buy all the books because I want a cmpleted game.--(SANDMASTER) 16:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Town and Village The town article is very detailed. I covers also the Book, the Inn and the Shops functionallity. But now there is also the Village. Book and Inn are exactly the same for the village. The shop is only different in respect to the available item. We would repeat a lot of information or would have to reference from the village to the town, which is a completly different article, only for those things. I see two solutions to this: We can either create articles: * Inn - explaining the Inn * Shop - explaining both shops in the village and the town * Book - explaining the Book * Town - explaining the meaning and location. Mentioning the Inn, the Book, and the shop (with its restricion to buy weapons) only short and directing to the articles above. * Village - explaining the meaning and location. Mentioning the Inn, the Book, and the shop (with its restricion to buy compo items) only short and directing to the articles above. Or we can create an articles like this: * Cities - similar to the current content of the town article but generalized to fit for both town and village, explaining the Inn, both shops in the village and the town, and the Book. * Town - explaining the meaning and location. Mentioning the Inn, the Book, and the shop (with its restricion to buy weapons) only short and directing to the article "cities" for detailled explanations. * Village - explaining the meaning and location. Mentioning the Inn, the Book, and the shop (with its restricion to buy compo items) only short and directing to the article "cities" for detailled explanations. I'd prefer the first version although it would result in more short articles. What do you think? --Justme2 12:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Same here, I would go with the first choice. Although many short(er) articles will exist, it is still a better choice. --Yonder 21:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Inn and store I think that the inn should be able to heal all your charactars evenly for the money that you have. I don't like it when I can't heal and have to play something like Opening Street to heal up. And also there should be a mistake section in the store where you can resell items for what you bought them. It would detect a picked up thing and a bought thing from each other so you don't end up creating an exploit to sell things for much more money. And if you accidentally sell something you can buy it from a saved "sold items" list in case you accidentally sold it and don't want to have to pay actual prive to buy it back or to go back and fight for it again. It gets really annoying, especially it it's something super good and has a low ammount of enemies that drop it and a low chance.